Access to cool water from a water dispenser in a refrigerator door is well known in the art. The typical refrigerator uses an electric solenoid operated valve controlled by a switch to turn on the water flow at the point of dispensing. The electric solenoid operated valve used in the typical refrigerator is labor intensive during the assembly of the wire and switch. Further, the material for the electric solenoid operated valve generates a significant cost for the switch, wire and valve. In addition, the solenoid valve used in the typical refrigerator of the prior art is prone to mineral deposits which can build up causing drips and leaks.